Shikadai Nara
|Zdjęcie=Shikadai_Nara.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=奈良シカダイ |Rōmaji=Nara Shikadai |Japoński=Kenshō Ono |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Urodziny=23 Września |Status=Żyje |Wiek boruto film=12 |Ranga część 3=Genin |Ranga boruto manga=Chūnin |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Yin, |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Moegi |Klan=Klan Nara |Rodzice=Shikamaru Nara, Temari, |Rodzina=Shinki~Przybrany Kuzyn |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=700 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Tak |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 |Film=Boruto: Naruto the Movie |OVA=Dzień w którym Naruto został Hokage (OVA) |Powieść=Tajemna historia Shikamaru: Chmury w mrocznej ciszy |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest chūninem z klanu Nara z Konohagakure oraz członkiem Drużyny Moegi. Wraz ze swoimi kolegami z drużyny Chōchō Akimichi i Inojinem Yamanaka, tworzy siedemnaste pokolenie formacji Ino–Shika–Chō. Osobowość Shikadai jest bardzo podobny do ojca, uważając, że wszystko jest bardzo męczące. On również nie właściwie szanuje rangę, witając swego wuja, Kazekage bez formalności. Shikadai ma po Shikamaru kilka sposobów na zrelaksowanie się. Ma też bez entuzjastyczną osobowość. Odnajduje sposób na szybkie i niemęczące rozwiązywanie problemu. Wynikające z tej luźnej natury, on również nie szanuje odpowiednio rangi. Wygląd Shikadai wygląda bardzo podobnie do swojego ojca, gdyż posiada długie do ramion czarne włosy związane w kolczasty koński ogon, który jest znakiem szczególnym klanu Nara. Jego oczy, jednak są ciemnozielone i mają kształt jak u jego matki. Umiejętności Shikadai został okrzyknięty cudownym ninja wśród klanu Nara, odziedziczył po ojcu intelekt i linie krwi klanu Kazekage. Ninjutsu W filmie Boruto: Naruto the Movie wykazał zdolność używania techniki Kagemane no Jutsu. Może także złapać tą techniką wiele innych celów. Jako członek nowego pokolenia Ino-Shika-Chō uczy się technik współpracy razem z Inojinem Yamanaka i Chōchō Akimichi. Shikadai może również użyć techniki, która ma na celu ograniczyć ruchy przeciwników, nie zmuszając ich do naśladowania jego własnych. Shikamaru daje Temari obietnice na możliwość awansu jego klanu. Nowa Era Wątek Akademii Gdy lekcje w akademii zostały odwołane, Shikadai ostrzegł Boruto by nie robił psot, ponieważ jest Szczyt Pięciu Kage. Po przybyciu do domu, zwyczajnie przywitał wujka Gaare zostając upomnianym przez matkę, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami i zapytał o drugiego wuja Kankurō. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Po zakończeniu całodziennej misji, Shikadai spotkał się z Boruto i Inojin, w restauracji aby wspólnie grać w gry wideo. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Boruto oszukiwał w grze wideo, był zirytowany i powiedział Boruto, że lubi z nimi grać tylko dlatego, że może się wyrwać od zrzędzenia matki. Następnie przystąpił do egzaminu z Inojin i Chōchō. Użył swego cienia, aby przytrzymać Inojina i Chōchō na bokach dołu, aby z uniknąć upadku i zawalenia pierwszej części egzaminu na Chūnina, który był nadzorowany przez Saia. W drugim zadaniu drużyna Moegi korzystała z pracy zespołowej, aby łatwiej zdobyć flagę. W trzeciej rundzie w pojedynczej walce, Shikadai trafił na Yodo, którą pokonał swoją techniką imitacji cienia, dzięki czemu przeszedł dalej. W ostatniej rundzie egzaminów, w siódmym pojedynku Shikadai trafia na Boruto. Shikadai unieruchomił Boruto i jego klony tworząc ogromne cieniste koło. Kiedy zażądał od Boruto poddania się ten dzięki urządzeniu ninja, stworzył wiele klonów cienia, które otoczyły Shikadaia, widząc to chłopiec przyznaje się do porażki, jednak zostaje ogłoszony zwycięzcą, gdy oszustwo Boruto zostało odkryte przez jego ojca. Kiedy Kinshiki i Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki rozpoczęli atak na arenę, Shikadai został ochroniony przez Rocka Lee a następnie przez technikę Gaary przed spadającymi gruzami stadionu. Ciekawostki * W powieści "Gaara Hiden" dowiadujemy się, że przed narodzeniem Shikadai, doradcy Sunagakure stwierdzili, że jeśli jego wujowie (Gaara, Kankurou) umrą bez swoich dziedziców, on jako potomek linii krwi Rasy stanie się Kazekage; Te argumenty zostały użyte by przekonać Gaare do wzięcia ślubu. * Według charakterystyki z filmu "Boruto": **Jego hobby to shogi, gry symulacyjne i popołudniowe drzemki. **Jego ulubioną potrawą jest sashimi i wodorosty, nie lubi zaś szpinaku. **Jego parametry to: 180 w inteligencji, 130 w negocjacjach, 112 w zręczności, 90 w sile, 145 w percepcji oraz 120 w czakrze. Cytaty * (Do Boruto): "Byłoby miło, gdybyś szybko się poddał."